


The Affair

by MinnieNessa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bughead Smut, Cheater, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieNessa/pseuds/MinnieNessa
Summary: A world where Jughead Jones is a billionaire and married to his college sweet heart Veronica Lodge, but what happens when one night Jughead ends up in a strip club where he meets a certain blonde haired beauty.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: The best ship ever (Bughead)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this part contains smut...I really hope you all enjoy this story.

Narrator POV:

New York is a city that never sleeps. A place where La Bonne Nuit strip club is located and where Betty Cooper began working at the age of 22 when she recently graduated from NYU. unfortunately for Betty, the rent was high and the bills were no better and she had no money so she had no choice but to turn to her best friend and cousin Cheryl Blossom, who so happened to work at La Bonne Nuit as a stripper. Betty wasn't keen on being a stripper but the bottom line was that the job paid well, it paid really well.

Jughead Jones. A 28 year old billionaire. "The wolf of wall street" is what he is called by several of his colleagues and friends. When Jughead was 25 he married his girlfriend Veronica Lodge who he thought was the only woman he needed besides his mother and his little sister Jellybean. Truth is Jughead has a secret, a secret that can not only ruin his reputation but his marriage as well.

One Year Earlier:

Betty was working later than usual, she was extremely tired but she knew she couldn't leave just yet. Cheryl had called Betty earlier that evening letting her know that she was sick and was unable to go in that day and asked Betty if she could take over her shift. Betty agreed and now regretted it. Betty was currently sitting in the dressing room, retouching her make up and contemplating whether or not if she should just leave. Just as she was about to get up to leave her boss, Mr. Smith walks in and lets Betty know that she is next on the pole.

Betty sighed and walked out of the dressing room and waited by the stairs waiting for the other stripper to end her shift. About 5 minutes later, Toni walked off the stage and seen Betty.

"Hey B! Where's Cheryl? I thought she was suppose to be working tonight?" Toni asked the blonde beauty with concern in her voice making Betty smirk.

"Oh TT you have got it bad!" Betty told her friend and walked past her and began to walk up the stains but before she could get to the stage she turns back to look at Toni "She's at home Toni, she is feeling a bit under the weather. Maybe she could use some company?" Betty says with a smile and making Toni blush a bit.

Betty walks up to the stage and the music began to play. Betty didn't look at the clients, she figured it was the usual old and wealthy horn dogs that came in regularly.

She began her dance, she moved her body with the rythm of the music and used the pole for more sensual moves. One thing Betty wasn't aware of was that she had caught the attention of a certain raven haired man. He kept his gaze on her, admiring the way she moved her hips, the way she would use her hands to rub down her body, and the way her hair bounced with every move she made. He was amazed by her, has been for weeks since he first laid eyes on her.

He was deeply in love with his wife but someone had caught his attention. Jughead was filled with lust and knew he wanted her, more like he needed her. He kept his gaze on her and ordered drink after drink until he couldn't handle it anymore. When the music stopped and he seen Betty walking off the stage he soon realized that this was his chance to talk to her so quickly made his way to the back and began to look for the blonde goddess that kept him up at night.

After a few seconds, he spotted her talking to a woman. He made his way up to her and cleared his throat making her and her friend look back at him.

"May we help you?" She asked with her angelic voice

"Can I have a talk with you?" He asked her. While looking at her from head to toe slowly and sensually.

Betty bit her lip and nodded yes. "Bye Toni' Betty said to her friend and grabbed the young man's hand and lead him into the dressing room.

"How may I help you?" Betty said tilting her head to the side and closing the door behind her.

Betty recognized him. She knew exactly who he was, she had seen him a couple weeks back with 2 other men and she noticed how he kept staring at her and ever since that night he was coming everyday and only staying for her dances and never for the others. She liked the attention she got from him, she craved it. She knew that the only reason why she would go on that stage was just to impress him.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I love the way you dance" Jughead said

"Is that so?" Betty asked him then biting her lip

Jughead groaned at the sight of her biting her lip, it made him only want her more. "Can I touch you?' He asked nervously. She was standing there looking angelic with her white lingerie and he couldn't resist any longer he wanted her. "I mean only if you want too" He said looking at her with a smile.

She smiled back at him and walked up to him slowly "Only if you tell me your name" She said. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's uhm Jughead. Jughead Jones." She looked at him with wide eyes and in disbelief.

"You're the Jughead Jones?" she asked. He simply nodded and became more nervous than he already was.

"Aren't you like married?" She asked while pointing to her ring finger.

He sighed and looked down "Forget it. I'll leave" He said trying to walk past her but he felt something hold him back. More like someone. It was her.

Betty looked at him in his eyes and smiled. "I didn't say to leave. Did i?" She said and with that he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a lustful kiss. A kiss that they both desired. Small moans escaping their mouths, tongues fighting for dominance and teeth clashing. Betty quickly threw him onto the small couch that was inside the dressing room and straddled him not once pulling away from their passionate kiss.

They both knew they shouldn't do this. He was married but neither of them cared in that moment. Jughead pulled away from the kiss and began to unbutton his shirt while she began to take off the lingerie she was wearing revealing her entire body to him.

Jughead was soon topless and Betty was completely naked and exposed. She shivered when he began to touch her and feel her with his hands making him smirk. "You're beautiful" Jughead whispered to Betty in her ear. She smiled and pulled him back into a kiss. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and began to pull them down, Jughead rose up a bit to help her pull down his pants and once they were around his ankles betty quickly took his member out.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of his 10'' member making him chuckle. She looked up at him and blushed. "You sure babygirl?" He asked her and she nodded yes. She aligned herself with his member and began to insert him into her. Once he was all the way in she took a few moments to get use to his size and began to jump up and down making him groan.

*2 hours later*

Betty and Jughead were laying on the couch, naked and tired after their rendezvous. They didn't say a word to each, they just laid there Betty's head laying on top of his bare chest and Jugheads hand playing with her hair. After a few moments Betty decided to break the silence.

"I'm Betty by the way" She said not looking up at him.

He chuckled a bit before replying "I know who you are Betty". When he said that Betty couldn't help but blush. He took his time out of his day to find out who she was but curiosity hit her as to why her?

"How?" She asked him not looking up at him

He looked down at her and smiled. "I have my ways Betty Cooper" He leaned forward to give her a kiss before getting up and began to get dressed. Betty covered herself with a thin blanket and looked down at her fingers.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown

"I'm just not use to having one night stands nor sleeping with married men" She said

"Do you regret it?" he asked worriedly

She snapped her head up at him "what? No! Of course not it's just I don't even know what this means." She said

He smiled at her and crouched down "This means that you are mine now" when he said that Betty couldn't help but smile.

"I don't want you working here anymore, Betty" He said resuming to dress himself once again.

"What? I can't quit. I need the money" Betty said now standing up with the blanket wrapped around her slim body.

Jughead turned to her with an angry expression on his face. "Yes you can and you are. Don't worry about money, I'll take care of you." She looked at him with a confused face not knowing what to say or what he meant.

"You Betty Cooper will be taken care of as long as you take care of me the way you just did." He said with a serious but sexy tone that made her want him again. "Are you ok with that?" He asked furrowing his eyesbrows.

She knew she shouldn't agree to this. He's married, he would never be fully hers but she wanted him and this was the only way how to have him. She looked him in the eyes and walked over to him once again still holding onto the sheet. She grabbed his face and pulled him into another lustful kiss. "Yes Jughead, I'm ok with that" She said with a smile.

He smirked at her and nodded. He was over the moon, but she was unsure of what to think right now without knowing that this day would be the day that her life changed completely.

*One Year Later*

Jughead POV:

It was currently a monday morning and I was getting ready to start my day. I had back to back meetings all day and then I had to go have dinner with my wife and her dreadful parents. I love my wife but her parent's honestly suck. I was fixing the cuffs of my shirt when I felt small arms wrapping themselves around my waist, I turned around and seen Veronica looking up at me. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. And quickly pulled away from her embrace.

"What's wrongs love?" She asked me

"Uhm nothing babe, I just got a long day ahead of me" I said to her not facing her

"Ok then uhm I need to leave already. Remember we have dinner today with my parents" She said and quickly walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Bye love. Have a good day at work" I just nodded and she soon walked away.

Truth is something else is on my mind and it isn't my job or my wife. It's her. Betty. She texted me a couple of days ago ending our relationship. I was in disbelief, I can't lose her but she said she had enough, she no longer wanted to be my mistress, she wanted more from and I couldn't give it to her so she ended it. The problem is I may have caught feelings for the woman I was having an affair with. Feelings a lot stronger than the one's i felt for my wife.


	2. Boutique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story not a one shot:) Enjoy!

**Jughead POV:** **  
**It was nine in the morning when I finally arrived at my office building, I pulled in and parked my car but didn't get off right away instead I grabbed my phone and texted the only person that was on my mind.... Betty.

***Texts***

**Jughead: Betty can we please talk?**

I waited for about 10 mins but she never replied so I decided to give her until the end of the day and if she didn't text me or call me back I would go and look for her. I'm in love with Betty but I can't leave Veronica, I just can't. I won't but I've been with Betty for a year and it was honestly one of the best years I've had. Betty just gets me, she listens to me, and always supports me I can't lose her.

**Betty POV:**

It was early when I got up and checked my phone to see several messages and missed calls from Jughead. I didn't reply nor did I call him back. I realized that Jughead will only ever want me as a booty call, someone he could use. I knew what I was getting myself into but I've realized that I had so much more to give and I needed to begin respecting myself although it hurts me to leave him because I'm truly in love with Jughead.

 **I** t was early but I remembered that I have to meet Cheryl, Toni, and Kevin at Pop's in an hour so I decided to take a shower and begin to get ready.

^^^^^ **OUTFIT SHE WORE^^^**

An hour later I was ready and began to make my way to the diner. Just as I was about to arrive at my phone pinged again and seen that it was Jughead once again wanting to talk. I rolled my eyes and put my phone into my purse, when I walked in I seen my 3 best friends were already sitting down at our usual booth.

"Hey Guys" I said to them with a huge smile on my face

Kevin got up and began to jump up and down like a little kid making me laugh "Hey B! Omg I missed you so much!" He said to me then giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Kev, we seen each other 2 days ago" I said making Toni and Cheryl laugh

"2 days too long sweetie" He said then we sat down "By the way you look gorgeous" He said 

"Thanks Kev" I replied then We began to talk and catch up on everything. First things first, my 3 best friends are gay or lesbians so i'm basically the only straight one other than my brother Archie who hangs out with us from time to time.

"So B, How are things with the married man?" Cheryl asks with a serious expression on her face. None of them never liked the idea of me being with Jughead so I hope my news will make them happy.

"Well" I said clearing my throat "I ended it with him yesterday" I said making them all smile and they began to clap making me roll my eyes.

"Thank god Betty!" Toni said "It's about time you dumped that loser" Cheryl quickly responded after Toni.

I sighed and took a sip out of my milkshake not saying a word. "Hey B I know you love him and all but he just used you and abused you mentally while he was living a'' perfect life" with his so called good wife" Kevin then said making me snap.

"Ok guys, I get it, I broke up with him so can we please change the subject" I said wanting to cry because everything they said was true but that didn't make it hurt less. After all our affair lasted a year. A year where we had trips, dinners, deep conversations that he claimed he couldn't have with his wife, it wasn't just sex between us although the sex we had was fantastic I will definitely miss it.

"Ok so my birthday is coming up, so I was thinking that we should do a party at La Bonne Nuit. Like old times." Said Toni with a huge grin on her face

"I'm on board as long as there's hot male strippers" Said Kevin making all of us laugh

"Anything for you TT" Cheryl then said then giving Toni a kiss on the lips making me and Kevin smile at their cuteness.

"Ugh! You guys make me feel worse" I said with a giggle and making them snap their heads towards me "You guys are the best couple ever, You guys are absolute couple goals" I said and Kevin nodded with a smile.

"So B What do you say? Party at the strip club?" Toni asks me

"Hmm.... Let me think. Of course I will!" I said then the food came which oddly made my stomach upset and got me really nauseous.

"Oh god!" I said while getting out of the booth

"B is everything alright? You don't look so good" Said Cheryl

"Uh, I think I'm going to throw up" I said to them then ran to the restroom and ran into a stall and began to throw up. What the fuck!? I never get sick.

**Jughead POV:**

I walked into my office hoping Betty would call or at least text me back, I sat down at my desk and realized I had to go into my first meeting. I was about to head out to the conference room when Veronica walks into my office.

"Hey baby" She said with a smile then giving me a kiss on my lips.

"What's up Ronnie?" I asked her

"I need a new dress for tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this cute little boutique that's a couple blocks down?" She asked with puppy eyes that always make me melt.

"Ronnie, sweetheart I wish I could but I got meetings all day and one is literally starting right now" I said trying to walk past her

"Actually I asked Reggie if he could take over for you" she said with a smirk on her face and making me roll my eyes. I honestly don't want to spend time with Ronnie today I just wanted to get this over with and go to Betty's to try and convince her to stay with me but at the end Ronnie is my wife and I have to keep her happy. I guess.

"Ugh fine. But please let this be the last time alright" I said to her and we began to make our way to the store she wanted to go.

**Betty POV:**

"B? Is everything ok?" I heard Toni's voice as she was coming into the bathroom.

I got up from the floor and walked out of the stall "Uhm yeah I'm fine. I guess I caught that stomach bug that's been going around" I said as I turned on the faucet so i could wash my hands.

"Ugh girl me and Cher caught it last week and let me tell you it was horrible." She said .

Then we walked out and headed over to the booth and we began to eat when I got a phone call. I looked at it and seen that it was my brother Archie so I answered it.

***Phone Call***

**Betty: Hey Archie. What's up?**

**Archie: Bett's? Hey i wanted to ask if you could meet me at this little boutique on 10th street? I want to get Josie something cute for our anniversary"**

**Betty: Of course Arch. When?**

**Archie: in about 20 mins. I'm headed there now**

**Betty: Uhm ok see you there**

***End call***

"What did Archie want B?" Cheryl asked while stuffing her face with a pancake

"He asked if I could meet him at this boutique so I could help him pick out something for Josie. It's their anniversary" I said finishing my eggs.

"See you guys later?" I asked them and they all nodded and we said bye and I began to make my way to the boutique.

It took me about 15 mins to get there and seen that Archie was already there waiting for me so I walked up to him.

"Hey big bro!" I yelled out to him. He turned and gave me a cheesy grin then walked over to me and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When we pulled away I seen the last person I wanted to see.. Jughead. 


	3. Why Can't I Leave Him?

**Jughead POV:**

Me and Veronica married when we were 25 but have been dating since we were in college. Truth is me and Veronica have been growing apart slowly but surely. She just doesn't understand me nor does she try but I know I can't divorce her since I'll lose a lot but as we begin making our way down to the store she wants to go to she brings up an interesting conversation that may save our marriage.

"So i've been thinking maybe it's time we have a baby?" She said with a smile

I looked over at her with the biggest smile not believing she finally wants to start a family "Seriously Ronnie? You're not playing with me?" I ask her

"Of course not Jughead I want a baby and I think we're ready so what do you say?" She asks

"You don't even have to ask me Babe of course I want to have a baby" I say with a huge smile

After a couple minutes we finally arrive at the store and we get off I run over to her and begin to give her kisses on her cheek making her giggle. For the first time in forever I feel like I may not need Betty anymore. We walk up to the front of the boutique when I see two young people giving each other a kiss and a hug and when they pull apart I realize it's her. It's Betty, My Betty with another man. I feel the rage and the jealousy all over my body as I see her smiling at the guy standing in front of her then soon she looks over at me and Veronica and her smile goes away.

**Betty POV:**

When I see Jughead my smile goes away and Archie quickly realizes.

"Betty. What's wrong?" He asks me with concern

"Uhm nothing Arch" I say to him giving him a tight smile

He begins to say something when Jughead and I'm assuming his wife walk over to us which was odd.

"Omg! You are absolutely stunning" The girl said to me leaving me in confusion

"Uhh thanks?" I reply

Archie looks down at me with a silly grin then puts his arm around me. "Isn't she just the most beautiful girl you've ever seen" He then says making me smile at his comment. Archie has always been the best brother anyone could ever ask for.

"Oh absolutely! I have never seen someone so beautiful" She begins to say making Jughead look at me with lust in his eyes.

"I tell her that all the time but she never believes me" Archie says making Jughead turn to look at him with what seems to be jealousy but it's probably just me.

"Thank you but I think we need to head inside, right Arch?" I say trying to leave this awkward situation but then I feel her hand grab onto my arm making me look back at her

"If you're ever interested in modeling, please give me a call I design my own clothes and lingerie and really need someone to model them for me for pictures and you're just perfect" She says with a smile and handing me her business card.

I doubt she would say that if she knew that I've been sleeping with her husband for the past year. I grab the card and smile "I'll think about it. Thanks" I reply then grab Archie's arm and head inside the boutique but realize both her and Jughead are going in as well. She stops me once again "I'm Veronica by the way" She says while stretching out her hand for me to shake which I do "I'm Betty" I say then walk off before she says anything else.

I begin to look at all their new arrivals while Archie goes to look at the lingerie which is so typical of him. I don't bother to look over at Jughead, I don't need to see him and his wife being all cuddly and touchy I figured he didn't really care about me leaving him. I continue to look at the clothes when I seen a beautiful Black dress, It was absolutely breathtaking. I was going to go show it to Archie when I seen Veronica go into the dressing room with what seemed to be a purple dress. I continue to look for Archie when I feel someone grab my wrist and pulled me toward them in a hidden part of the boutque.

"What do you want Jughead?" I said to him in an angry tone not being able to pull away from his grasp. He leans into me and I can feel his breathe on my lips.

"I want you Betty" He says to me while looking me up and down

"Well I don't" I then reply

He scoffs at my reply but he doesn't move away "What? You're with ginger now? Is that why you want to break this off?" He asks me making me smirk realizing and confirming that he is jealous so I decided to play with him.

"Aww are you jealous Juggie?" I ask him

"YES! YES I AM!" He growls at me then out of no where he pulls me into a kiss, I kiss him back and we begin to make out fiercely but we then hear Archie calling out my name so we pull apart but before he lets me go he whispers into my ear "I'll see you tonight and I better not see him there" He says then bites my ear and walks off.

"Hey there you are" I hear Archie say from behind me

"Hey, sorry i was looking for you but then seen this dress and fell in love with it so I thought maybe Josie would like it too?" I tell him. He looks at the dress and doesn't seem too convinced

"Would you like me to try it on so you could get an idea?" I then ask him and all he does is nod yes with a smile.

I walk into the dressing room and close the door and begin to take my dress off and my boots leaving my body in nothing but panties. I didn't wear a bra which is why I wore a scarf, I take the dress off the hanger when I suddenly feel two arms wrapping themselves around my waist making me jump but then I realize it's Jughead.

"Seriously, No bra?" He asks

"I'm not yours anymore nor was I ever so you have no right to judge my choices" I snap back at him and take his hands off of me and I begin to try to put the dress on when suddenly I feel Jughead pushing me towards the mirror that was inside the dressing room. (Chill. He did it in a non violent way.)

"Jughead! What the fuck" I say now angry

"Look Betty you knew I was married when we began this affair so don't act like the victim here" He says while he begins to press his body up against mine and his hands beginning to feel me all over, exploring my curves as if it were the first time.

"You need to let me go, Archie or your wife will begin to look for us" I say nervously making him laugh

"My wife is too busy shopping and your little boy toy is too busy looking at the lingerie section again. As if he had the chance to look at you in it" He said

"He is not my boy toy Jughead" I then snap back then suddenly I feel his lips on my neck kissing me, sucking on me and biting me something i'm way to familiar with.

I moan making him smirk against my neck then he grabs my left leg and he wraps it around his waist then he quickly pushes my panties to the side with his other hand then thrusts two fingers inside of me pumping them slowly in and out of me making me moan. His lips now on one of my nipples.

"Oh god Jughead" I moan out, When I feel myself about to finish he suddenly stops and takes his fingers out of me making me angry.

"Seriously Jug!" I yell at him while he is licking his fingers but his body still pressed against mine.

"See Betty you can't leave me, you need me just as much as I need you." he says then he give me one last kiss on the lips then he whispers into my ear "I'll be at your apartment tonight around 11" He says then walks out leaving me absolutely shocked. Why can't I leave him!

**Jughead POV:**

I walk out of that dressing room feeling accomplished. I finally proved to Betty that she can't leave me even if she wanted too. Our sexual tension is way to high and the desire for each other grows deeper each time something happens between us.

I make my way to the register where I see Veronica paying for a dress that she liked for tonight.

"Where were you?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow

"Sorry I had an important phone call" I reply with a smirk then as she was about to say something she looks over to where the ginger is standing and notice that Betty is standing in front of him with a beautiful black dress on that hugged her body in all the right places making me crave her even more. I then see the ginger walk over to her and seen him grab one of her hands and making her twirl around making me angry. She is mine and I hate the thought of her with someone else.

^^^The Dress Betty fell in love with^^^

"She is absolutely gorgeous" I hear Veronica say behind me reminding me that she is there.

I look back at her and nod my head "Uhm yeah I guess. I don't know" I say to her obviously lying. I knew exactly how gorgeous Betty is and she just gets even more beautiful with each day.

"I hope she accepts my offer." I hear Veronica say snapping me out of my daze

"Maybe" I reply secretly hoping that Betty would accept and I would get to see her more and even in my own house since Veronica does most of her work from home.

Suddenly I hear the ginger yell out for Betty and seen Betty running towards the bathroom that was inside the boutique,

Me and Veronica head over to the guy and she asks him what was wrong.

"I don't know. She was fine a minute ago then suddenly she said she felt nauseous" He said with concern.

Making me want to run after her and check on her myself but before my feet could even move I see him run first making me more angry than I already was. Who the fuck is he? And what's he doing with my Betty?

**Archie POV:**

I seen Betty run to the restroom making me worry, she said she felt nauseous and that she was going to throw up but the thing is Betty hardly ever gets sick. She is literally one of the healthiest people I know so I know something is up so I decide to run after her to check how she is doing.

I leave the young couple that we met earlier and run after my little sister to check how she is doing. When I get to the bathroom I open the door and see Betty near the sink with her hands on her head.

"Hey is everything ok?" I ask

She turns around, dropping her hands to her side and nods yes but I don't believe her.

"I probably caught that stomach bug that's been going around" She says

I furrow my eyebrows and look at her confused

"What Archie!?" She yells at me

"Nothing it's just you never get sick" I tell her

"Well i'm human, it happens" She says clearly annoyed

I walk over to her and pull her into a hug then I give her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Betts, I know I can be a pain in the ass but you're my little sister and I worry about you" I then tell her making her smile.

"I know Arch I'm sorry but did you like the dress?" She asks me making me chuckle

"Uh yeah I guess but I think you like it more for yourself than for Josie" I confess to her making her giggle.

We walk out of the bathroom with my arm around her shoulders and her arms around my waist and her head leaning towards my chest something we always do.

"I'm going to change Arch" She says then lets go and walks back to the dressing room.

I see the young couple still there so I decided to walk over to them. For some reason I'm drawn to the woman. She is quite attractive but she is married and i'm with Josie.

"Is your girlfriend alright?" I hear the girl say.

"Uhm yeah" Ignoring the girlfriend comment because i'm honestly lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"She just threw up, I think she caught that bug that's been going around " I then say to her, noticing her husband giving me angry glares. Maybe he noticed the way I look at his wife?

A few minutes later, Betty came over to me without the dress "I thought you wanted the dress?" I asked her

"What? No! I never said that" She said

"Ok I was going to buy it for you" I said making her look down and smile

"Well then I guess I'll see you guys around if Betty accepts your offer" I say

"Yeah I hope she does" The girl said

"By the way I'm Veronica and I already introduced myself to this lovely gir and this is my husband Jughead " She says not taking her eyes off of me

"Ok then Veronica I'm Archie." I say

"Nice to meet you Archie" Jughead says and pulls out his hand for me to shake in which I do but I sense there is some kind of tension coming from him.

"Well if we aren't getting anything we should head to my place Arch" I hear Betty say and I nod in agreement.

"Ok well the Bye Betty and Archie" Veronica says "Oh and Betty please consider my offer, the pay is really good." She says then turns around and grabs her husbands hand and walks out of the boutique then me and Betty followed and we head to her apartment.

**Betty POV:**

We head out of the boutique after Jughead and Veronica left, I still felt nauseous but it was slowly going away because I suddenly craved a burger. Me and Archie get into our cars and head towards my apartment.

We get to my apartment about 20 mins later and I quickly went into my room and changed into pajamas and we began to watch a movie. About an hour later I hear my phone ping so I got up and grabbed my phone and seen that I got a text from Jughead I opened it to see what it said.

***Texts***

**Jughead: He better not be there when I get there Betty.**

**Betty: So what if he is? You said it yourself I knew you were married when we got together so I'm just exploring my options**

I cringed at the thought of me and Archie but I didn't want Jughead knowing he's my brother because if he's feeling at least a little bit jealous then he knows how I have felt for the past year and maybe he will end it with me once and for all.

I put my phone down and notice that Archie was on the phone as well. He got up and looked at me with an apologetic expression on his face.

"What's wrong Arch?" I ask him

"Oh nothing Betty it's just Josie wants me to go over since it's her day off. I hope that's ok with you?" He asks worried

I smile at him "Of course Archie. Go and be with your girl we can hang out another day" I say and he runs over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sis I'll call you later" He says then he leaves.

I head over to the couch and began watching the movie by myself then I notice that Archie left his jacket.

I got up and grabbed and put it on the counter, I then grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it pouring some into a wine glass. I then head to my room and took my pajamas and underwear off and grabbed my robe and tied it, i then head into the bathroom and turn on the water waiting for it to warm up. I go back into the kitchen to grab my wine when I hear a knock on my door thinking it's Archie coming back for his jacket but when I opened it I see a very angry Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Betty tell Jughead that Archie is her brother? Or will she continue making him jealous?


	4. Time Jump and some....News?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Jughead and some big news is revealed at the end.

**Jughead POV:**

We left the boutique but I seen Betty and that guy apparently whose name is Archie leave as well. Was he seriously going to Betty's apartment? No he can't be. Just when I thought that agreeing to start a family with Veronica would help me get over Betty and the break up, I see her with another man. Is he the reason why she wants to end this? Was she seeing him all this time? Me and Veronica didn't say anything to each other the way back to my building and to be honest I really wasn't in the mood to ask if something was wrong with her, I know that sounds bad but ever since I started being with Betty, Veronica kind of became my second priority and she didn't seem to care but to be quite honest Veronica was always that way when it came to our relationship and our marriage. If it isn't about her then she didn't really care.

Veronica dropped me off at the office and I went straight up and entered my office to see Reggie already waiting for me so we began the meeting but I couldn't stop thinking about Betty and the fact that she had invited that guy Archie over so about an hour into our meeting I decided to text Betty.

***Text Messages***

**Jughead:He better not be there when I get there Betty.**

I put my phone down and began listening again when I heard my phone ping so I grabbed it and seen that Betty replied but what I read made me furious. Did she actually tell me that she was exploring her options? So I quickly got up and excused myself.

"Sorry Reggie but I have to cancel the meetings and move them for tomorrow. Is that cool?" I asked

"Uh yeah Jones it's no problem at all we're actually ahead of schedule. Is it cool if I leave a bit early today? He asked and I said yes right after we finished our conversation I rushed out of my office and seen my assisstant so I walked up to her

"Ethel I want no phone calls or no one to look for me. Got it !" I told her

"Uhh yes Mr.Jones but what if your wife calls?" She then asks

"Tell her I went for a walk or something I don't know" I say then walk out and go down to my car and made my way to Betty's.

When I got there I seen the same ginger guy walking out of the building. I hit the steering wheel several times because that's how angry I am just thinking about what they could have been doing. I got out of car and went up to Betty's apartment. I knocked and when she opened the door I did not like what I was seeing... Betty in a robe.

"Jughead? What are you doing here?" she asks

I shove her inside and close the door and locked it and without saying a word I made my way to her and threw her onto the couch and I hovered over her.

"I hope he didn't tire you out" I said to her then kissed her fiercely and untied her robe to see her completely naked.

———-

*4 hours later*

After several rounds me and Betty were laying down on her bed with nothing covering us and completely naked. Betty's head was laying on bare chest and she was making circles on my torso with her finger.

"Betty, what's going on between you and that ginger?" I asked her not caring to hide my jealousy anymore.

She giggled and looked up at me "He's my brother Jughead" she then got up and walked over to her vanity and grabbed something then handed it to me. It was a picture of two kids, a blonde little girl and a red head boy who looked around the age of 6.

I seen her sitting at the edge of the bed with a smirk on her face knowing I was jealous.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that he was your brother Betts?" I asked her

"Where's the fun in that Juggie?" she said

I sat up and grabbed her by her waist and dragged her towards me and placed a kiss on her lips, a kiss that turned into a full blown make out session making me want her more but then she pulled away and looked down.

"Jug I still think we should end this" she said making me roll my eyes then I stood up to and put my boxers on.

"We aren't ending shit Betty!" I said to her and she got up and grabbed her robe and put it on.

" I don't want to be the other woman anymore Jughead!" She yelled with tears coming out of her eyes now.

"I have so much more to give than just sex and blow jobs Jughead, I want a family and I want to be able to go out with you without having to drive an hour away just so we don't get caught. I'll admit that at first it was fun to sneak around but I can't do this anymore Jughead. We just fucked for hours but I know you won't stay the night because you have to go back home to HER! I'm in love with you Jughead can't you see that!" she says

I'm speechless I don't know what to say to her, a year ago I thought that Betty was just going to be a woman I had an affair with but now I think I'm 100% in love with her but I can't leave Veronica.

"Betty you know I can't leave my wife. I love her." I said

And she just nodded her head and scoffed "So I'm just your bitch!?" She asks me

"God Betty! Of course not, I'm in love with you too" I said finally admitting it to her and myself.

"Just not enough right?" she says

"I-uh I" I stutter not finding the right words to say.

"Just go Jughead, forget I ever existed and don't worry about the apartment I saved enough money to keep myself comfortable so I'll be paying the rent from now on and either way I'd rather go back to stripping than sleeping with you again. So leave and be with your wife who thinks she's living the perfect life and has the perfect marriage with her husband." She says trying to walk past me and into the restroom but I grab her by her wrists "Betty please I need you" I say to her with tears now going down my cheeks.

"No you don't, you just need what I give you" she says then pulls away "you can let yourself out" 

————————

**Six months later:**

It's been six months since Betty ended things with me, at first I was miserable, well I still am I haven't been able to get over her but I finally realized that she was right. Ever since then me and Veronica have been trying to have a baby but it just hasn't happened yet so we decided to go talk with a gynecologist.

We arrived at the doctor and waited for a few minutes when they finally called us in.

"Veronica and Jughead Jones" The nurse yells out, making the both of us stand up and walk towards her.

"Right this way please" she says then leads us into an exam room. "The doctor will be in with you shortly"

"Thank you" We both say in unison making the both of us laugh. Ever since Betty ended the affair me and Veronica have reignited our marriage and we've been getting along well.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her

"Kind of, I just want to know what's going on. I mean I know that we haven't been trying for a long time but I can't get pregnant nor have I gotten a scare Jug" She says

 **"** I know Ronnie but watch everything is going to be alright" I say to her then give her a peck on the lips making her smile. Then suddenly we hear the Doctor come in.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Jones How are you guys today?" He asks

"We're good Dr. Bellinger just trying to figure out why I haven't been able to get pregnant yet" Veronica tells him

He gives us a tight smile and opens up Veronica's file "Well I'm afraid I don't have good news for you" He says making us get worried.

"What is it?" I ask him

"Mrs.Jones I'm afraid you can't have children" He then says

Veronica begins to cry and I pull her into a hug. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Jones but there are other options" He says

"Like what exactly?" she asks

"Well you can adopt or try a surrogate" He says "But you could take your time and process everything before making a decision." He continues for a few more minutes and gives a few pamphlets with information regarding both adoption and surrogacy.

"It was nice to see you guys again and I hope this helps. I'm sorry once again" then he leaves.

"I'm so sorry Jughead" She says with tears going down her eyes and I hold her in my arms for a couple minutes.

"It's ok Ronnie this isn't your fault, there's other ways to have kids we can adopt" I say to her and she just nods while wiping her tears.

"Come on, we gotta go" I then say to her.

We walk out of the exam room and go back into the waiting area when I seen a familiar ginger sitting down and reading a magazine making me wonder where I had seen before.

"Omg look Jug it's Archie" Veronica says.

"Archie?" I ask her with a confused look on my face

"Remember that beautiful blonde from that one boutique?" she says.

Oh my god , of course it's Betty's brother but what the hell is he doing here? I wonder in my head but before I realize Veronica is heading towards him making me follow her.

"Hey Archie" She says to him, making him look up from the magazine.

"Uhh hey?" He says with the same expression I had a couple seconds ago.

"Veronica? Remember from the boutique, I offered your girlfriend a modeling job?" She says, then you can see on his face that he remembered us.

"Oh yeah! Hey what a coincidence huh?" He says with a smile now on his face. Ignoring the fact the Veronica called Betty his girlfriend and not his sister.

"What's up man" He says looking at me now and all I do is nod my head at him. I really want to ask him about Betty but I can't.

"Omg are you and your gorgeous girlfriend having a baby?" Veronica asks him

He laughs and he begins to rub the back of his neck "Actually she's my sister, and i'm not the one having a baby" He says

"Oh-" Veronica begins to say something when I hear a familiar voice from behind us.

"I'm ready to go Arch" I hear her say making all of us turn to look at her.

"You-you're pregnant?" I stutter out. seeing Betty with her hands on her baby bump. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be possible that Jughead is going be a father?


End file.
